Agent of Love
by Inumaid93
Summary: Inuyasha is the FBI's best agent! When the maniac Naruku comes into the picture, a beautiful new girl comes into the picture as his partner. Not Love at first sight? Please, she's a Miko! She knows it was! Please Read! It's better than it sounds, I suck at summaries!


INU'S P.O.V

The day had started like any other to be honest. I had been in the office doing my report on my latest case. The guy had taken a knife to the man his wife had slept with, then locked her in the basement and strapped her to a table. He was pretty nuts all in all... That's when the director of the board came in. He took one look at me and said,

"Stop all your paperwork, Takashi, you've got a new case and it's a top priority! Therefore I've decided to assign you a partner,"

"What? Come on sir, I've done fine on my own my whole career, why do this now?"

"Because, while your a good agent, your people are shall we say... Lacking,"

"So what?!"

"Watch it Takashi... And you deal with families, victim's family who are grieving... She's good with people, plus you get to deal with one less of the forensic team because she's a trained forensic anthropologist as well. Not to mention she's a trained Miko! Crazy thing is she's only 25. Where the hell she got the time-"

"So when do I have to meet her, and when do I start the case? Does she get a gun?"

"You have to meet me right now assbag, like when we start the case. Of course I get a gun, I'm the best shot the FBI has ever seen!" When I looked up to reply, my jaw nearly dropped. The director had left in place of a beautiful woman with raven black hair I would love to run my fingers through. She had deep blue eyes that bore into mine, a smirk on her obviously full lips. She had kinda small breast but she made up for it in her ass. She had a hand on her hip. She was wearin a black blazer, a pencil skirt and a white collared shirt. I'd say about 5 inch heels from the look, in other words... She was hot. I stood up and walked around my desk. She smirked even more now,

"So are you done checking me out now?"

"Not in the slightest, I'm just not gonna do it so obviously most of the time," I said smirking, while I grabbed my keys. She took them from my the second they were in my hand and stated,

"I'm driving assbag, don't even try to act dominant in anyway. It ain't gonna happen." With that she walked out the door with me on her heels. I looked her over again and said,

"Oh yes it will, you just don't know it yet,"

"Good luck with that fido,"

"Fido? What the hell?"

"You're a dog demon aren't you? Or well half dog-demon to be exact,"

"How did you come to that conclusion," she opened the door to the stairs and kept walking as she said,

"Well for one the ears are a rather big give away. Then the fangs and the claws, not to mention your need to be dominant over a female makes it rather obvious as well. Only a youkai would take it as far as you would from what I've observed,"

"Because I wanted to drive?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. She shook her head,

"No. What makes me know that is your need to drive, and to look me over as a potential mate the second you say me. How you feel the need to walk a step behind me, and the way you carry yourself."

"Who says I see you as a potential mate?" Damn. Will the stairs ever end? Let's see, 8th floor... Great... Her laugh took me out of my thoughts as she replied,

"Your gaze says it all, I spent years with my mom while she did her study on Inu-youkais in Japan. The way you looked at me in your office told me everything I need to know."

"And that is?"

She stopped abruptly on the platform of the ground floor and spun around. Her face an inch from mine, our bodies practically touching as she said,

"If I ever feel the need to bind myself to you for all eternity, all I have to do is bend over and your demon will more than likely taken over." With that she was out the door spinning the keys around her finger as I growled outta no where. Damn... How did she do that?! I haven't known her an hour and she's already under my skin! How in the world did she know that was my cars?! I got to the drivers side and leaned over the window,

"How the hell did you know this was my car?"

"It flashy and red, I put two and two together. Now get in,"

"Oh hell no. My car, I get to drive," she put a hand on the wheel,

"But I know where we're going, so it only makes sense that I drive," I could tell this was going no where, so I decided to just use action. I opened the car door, scooped her up and carried her bridal style around and dropped her in the passenger side. I buckled her in and kissed her cheek, her face of total shock. I smirked as I got in the drivers side and let the top down. She looked at me as I took the keys from her and started the engine. I pulled out of my spot, and said,

"Now, would you like to tell me where we're going or do I need to pull over so I can look at the file?"

"We're going to a demon exterminator camp next to a bed and breakfast in Virginia called the Four Souls. What the fuck was that?!"

"What was what?"

"You picked me up, carried me like we had just gotten married and dropped me into the passenger seat. To make matters worse, you buckled me in and kissed me!"

"That's what you get for provoking me." She smirked at that and said,

"What happens when I make you mad?"

"Rather blunt aren't you?"

"Would you rather me be shy and timid? Cause from what I can tell, you've found my defiance rather shall we say... Alluring?"

"Oh really now? I don't see how-"

"I studied Inu-demons, remember?"

"Oh shit..."

"But since you asked, the way your ears tweak when I'm defying you. How you growled in the garage, and most importantly, your getting a tent buddy"

"AM NOT!" I looked down and saw she was right. Damn...

"By the way, my name is Kagome,"

"Inuyasha,"

KAGOME'S P.O.V

Damn... Even his name is hot! Something about him makes me want to get under his skin so bad! I studied Inu-demons and half demons for years with my mom while I was in High school, and here I am with one as my partner in the FBI. Not to mention the moment he set eyes on me, his demon blood spiked. I'm just glad he doesn't realize I can sense it yet. I want to keep my Miko powers on the down low as long as possible.

Though I must admit, even if he is a bit cocky, I probably wouldn't having him as a mate. I can sense he's really rather nice, really protective, and unfortunately I can feel a deep buried pain. He was probably surprised about how much I knew about him from only 20 minutes with him but he's really easy to read for some odd reason. I looked him over in the drivers side. He was rather tense, eyes straight ahead. Whether he was always like that or it was because I told him I could tell he had and erection I'd find out later. He was rather hot to be honest. He had long sliver hair, pulled up in a ponytail and he had the most beautiful eyes. They were like amber or gold, and from what I could tell he was rather well muscled. In short, he was sexy as all get out. He stole a glance and smirks,

"Now what was that about arousal?"

"Who said I was aroused?" Then I remembered, 'damn it... He can smell it!'

"My nose does, and my noes never lies babe,"

"Don't call me babe! I'm not your girlfriend! Geez... You're as bad as my ex..."

"What did your ex do?"

"Who? Koga? He called me 'his woman' all the time and when I finally ended it, he continued to call me that. To this day if I saw him he would probably call me that!"

"KOGA?!" His grip tightened noticeably on the steering wheel. I was confused now, but my guess was Alpha male instincts were pulling threw... Shit...

"Yea... You know him?"

"Know him? I HATE him! The bastard stole the girl I thought was the love of and my life and all the credit on cases! I do all the work and the director gives the flea bag all the praise!" My heart sunk. He loved someone else? Great... I slumped in my seat and whispered,

"Sorry," I knew he heard me, but he continued anyway,

"Not to mention the guy is a total prick! He's even cocker than I am! And let me tell you now baby, that's saying something!"

"I said not to call me that! Especially now that I know you love a girl! Geez, what's wrong with you?!"

"Oh please, Kikyo? I got over her forever ago! I was just a bed mission to her anyway!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Keh!" We sat in silence for a while and I just looked at him. Finally I opened the file and explained the case.

"All in all, the suspects name is Naraku. Course he can't be a suspect when we have critical proof he did it and he's been convicted. He broke out of jail about a month ago. Anyway, he took out a bunch of innocent people on the edge of town of where the bed and breakfast is. There were two eye witnesses. A woman and a little boy. She was his babysitter bringing him to his parents, only to find everyone in the building was dead, including her parents. The only survivor was her brother who was taken as a slave. It's all rather horrible,"

"That's how Naraku is. He's a heartless bastard who doesn't give a damn about the Law. He's a mad man to be honest, so you need to be careful,"

"Why?" Inuyasha got a serious look as he pulled into the Bed and breakfast parking lot, the camp wasn't to far from where we were now. He parked, looked into my eyes, and said,

"Because you're just his type," with that he got outta the car, leaving me frantic. I hurried out of the car and said,

"What the hell do you mean I'm 'just his type,?!" He stopped abruptly and he spun around to face me. We were as close as before on the stairs, him looking down at me with a heated and focused gaze,

"I mean, short, petite and beautiful. Curves in all the right places, pale skin, blue eyes, that sorta thing. You need to lay low, I don't like the director put you out with me knowing what he liked." He smirked, probably from my quickened heart beat. Damn it... I can't let him have any control over me! I thought of the first thing that would give me power over him. Then, without thinking, I reached up and rubbed his ears gently. I knew very well how sensitive they were and he would take it one of three ways: painfully, happily, or find it alluring. Apparently it was the last one because he buried his face in my neck. Probably breathing in my scent and he growled,

"Damn it woman, cut it out!"

"No, you were a good puppy, now you get a reward," I said mockingly, knowing he couldn't resist. He wrapped his arms around me and I gasp as he pulled me close,

"Woman, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into, stop now,"

"Fine... But only because we're almost to a crime scene,"

"A what?... Oh shit!" He jumped back and blushed. Oh my god... He blushed! I snickered slightly and walked towards the scene.

It was about a ten minute walk from the car to the scene. When I got there, I felt my knees buckle. I felt two strong arms catch me as I fell, and looked but to see Inuyasha looking a bit green. The sight before us was as unholy as it got. Bodies were piled sky high on top of each other. All the flesh had been eaten by demons that had been rounded up to be examined. The bones made a mountain and I began to cry. All these people had lost their life's because some genocidal maniac thought it would be funny. I buried my face in his chest, not wanting him to see me cry. He, surprisingly, tried to soothe me. I guess he was surprised by it too, because when I looked up at him, he looked shocked. I composed myself in a mere five seconds and strutted onto the scene with my head held high. I smirked as I heard the whistles of some of the state cops, the slight growl behind me made my smirk even worse. I approached the two survivors and whipped all emotion from my face but sadness. The woman held the little boy as they both cried. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. I whipped a tear away with my thumb and said,

"I'm so very sorry for both of your losses. I know how it feels to lose a parent unexpectedly, but to loses all the people you care for at once... It must cause you unimaginable pain. And while I wish I could let you just grieve for the time being, I unfortunately have to ask you a few questions first. Is that okay?" The woman nodded her head and the boy dug his face into her neck. He looked up for a moment and I smiled at him, saying,

"Has anyone ever told you, you're the most adorable thing ever?"

"No." He had such a high voice, probably around 6 or 7. Oh god... Poor thing...

"Would it be okay if I held you?"

"Yes," I look at the woman for permission and she nodded, handing him over. I took him in my arms and looked him over. He looked up at me and I smiled,

"You're a kitsune, aren't you? Kitsune and Inu demon pups are always the cutest in my opinion." I heard a slight gasp from my partner, "What's your name sweety?"

"It's Shippo," I looked at the woman,

"And your name?" I looked to the woman, and she smiled sadly,

"Sango, I'm a demon slayer, *sniff* I was bringing him to his parents, who work with us to exterminate the rouges. The attack happened right as we got over the hill. Out of no where, thousands and thousands of demons came out of no where! More than all the demon slayers could take unprepared. I could hear the screams... I knew it was worse for Shippo so I covered his eyes and ears." I covered his ears now, pushing his head into my neck, wanting to spare him the gory details, and she continued, "the ten you rounded up ate them all and the others gathered the bodies up... I called the authorities after that, then I saw a man stand on top of the bodies laughing... And that's all I remember," I had began to cry, poor Sango... I looked at her and brought her into a hug and whispered,

"You poor thing... You seem like such a sweet girl too. We'll catch the bastard who did this, I swear to you we will." I pull back and speak up, uncovering Shippo's ears, "Inuyasha here is the best agent in the FBI, besides myself of course. You can count on us, I promise. Now do either of you have a place to stay?" She shook her head, then perked up as I continued,

"It's settled then, you're staying with me until Sango can get by on her own!"

"Really?!" They both said and I looked back and Inuyasha and he looked at me in total shock. I turned back to Sango and said,

"Yes, my house is covered with security, so you'll be safe. And that way I can keep an eye on you. Course it isn't really my house now, it's my moms but still. Now how did you two get here?"

"We took my car, but this is awfully generous of you! I don't even know you're name!"

"Oh! Well I'm sorry, my name is Kagome! Kagome Higurashi! And it's no trouble! My mother LIVES to help people! Are you okay with this Shippo? I have a brother around your age you can play video games with!"

"What kinda video games?"

"You name it, he's got it!"

"COOOL!" He smiled brightly and I looked around,

"Is everyone done with these two?!" They all nodded, and I looked at Inuyasha, "we done here?" He simply nodded in shock, "okie dokie then! Let's go! Sango, I'll have an agent bring your car over and we can go shopping later!" She smiled at me and I grabbed Inuyasha's hand as I began to walk, balancing Shippo on my hip.

We walked that way all the way back. My fingers interlocked with Inuyasha's as I pulled him along, Sango walking next to me as we chatted about girly things, Shippo smiling on my hip. Sango looked at Inuyasha then at me again,

"So what's with the Inu demon? Why is he so shocked you're being so nice? Are you not always like this?"

"Who? Inuyasha? Oh... He's just never been this nice to anyone. He just finds it amazing a potential mate that can make his demon blood spike like I did can be so pleasant to other people! So, of course I'm always like this, but today is my first day with him."

"Potential mate you say?" Lowering my voice, I said,

"I'm a Miko, I can tell when his demon blood is spiking and the second he laid his eyes on me, it went through the roof! Which leads me to believe maybe his demon believes I'm the one."

"You mean his life mate?"

"It's possible! What do you think Shippo?"

"I think maybe your right! Dad never did say much about mating, but what he did say was rather important and it sounds like all the pieces are in the right place! Are you gonna marry Inuyasha!"

"Woah! Slow down kid! Just met him today!" With that, we reached the car, Inuyasha blushing profusely. Oh great... Inu demon hearing... I forgot... I winked at him as I opened the door for Sango. Going to the other side to buckle Shippo in next to Sango. I bent over to buckle the seat belt, thinking Inuyasha was on the other side if the car... I was wrong... As soon as I stood straight he yanked me around to face him as smashed his lips to mine. His arms wrapped around the smalls of my back, pulling me against him. I knew I should push him away, I mean we just met! But I couldn't bring myself to, so instead, I gave in. I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him right back. I began to rub his ear, and he pushed me against the car, digging his fingers into my hair. Reluctantly, he let me breathe, knowing full well I was probably going to say something. He seemed surprised when I pulled him back, but I'm positive he didn't mind, because I could feel it in more ways than one!

Inus P.O.V.

When she pulled me back, I was a bit surprised, not that I minded of course! I could help but wonder what the hell I was doing. I had just met this woman a few hours ago, and my demon acts like he's in love with her! Maybe he is... I'll have to talk to dad... And that's when she tapped on the car window. I saw out of the corner of my eye Sango cover Shippo's eyes and close her own. I blushed crimson, realizing that they had been there the whole time, but Kagome just pulled me right back in. She rubbed my ears for good measure. Fuck... Didn't she know what she was doing?

'Course she does idiot, that's why she's doing it! She studies our kind remember?!'

'Oh shit...so she knows that...'

'In other words, she's begging for it! So go on! She's our life mate anyway! Give the woman what she wants!'

Any further decision on this was given up when when she pulled away. She gasped and looked at me with a hungry gaze. She caught her breathe and said,

"We should probably get those two to my house,"

"Yeah... Oh! Yeah, you're right!" I blushed again and she giggled, then got into the passenger side. I slid over the hood of my car, got into the drivers side, and started the car.

When we were on the road, I decided to call my friend Miroku. He specializes in personal protection and won't want to miss out a chance to meet the girl I had in the back seat. He took every chance he could to meet a pretty girl. While she wasn't as pretty as Kagome, I figured he would still want to. I waited for him to pick up, and after the third ring, I got a,

"Inuyasha! How are you today? Another person to put under my care I presume?"

"Yeah. Her name is Sango and a little boy named Shippo."

"Is this Shippo her child?"

"No Miroku, and I know what you're thinking. Back off, she just went through a horrible tragedy and probably won't put up with your crap right now,"

"Fine... Where are we meeting?"

"The Higurashi shrine."

"Why there? That seems a bit odd!"

"She's staying there with my partner Kagome. Who is off limits as well," Miroku screamed with excitement, Kagome hearing him in the passenger side,

"So you finally found her Inuyasha! WHOA! Dude is she your life mate! She is isn't she! Hallelujah! Took you long enough! Have you told-"

"Miroku, shut up! She can hear you with all that screaming!" I blushed again and continued,

"I'll see you there, don't be late!" With that I hung up and looked over at Kagome. She had a huge smirk on her face.

When we got to the shrine, Kagome jumped out of the car and unbuckled Shippo, bending over again. I calmed my demon and opened the door for Sango. She put Shippo down and sent him ahead. As she walked past the car, I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her towards me and whispered in her ear softly,

"If you keep this up, we're going to end up in an awkward position, and maybe even a few others," I bit her neck gently for a few seconds, then pulled away and continued to walk as if nothing happened. I could tell from her scent she was aroused and I smirked, knowing fully well I had plenty of time to make her regret her teasing. I entered the house after getting through security and was immediately attacked a boy around, 8 or 9 I'd say... With tons of questions. He jumped up and down and said,

"Are you Kagome's boyfriend? How long have you been together? Are you an Inu demon like the ones mom studies? Are you-"

"Sota! Give the man some space!" A woman from the kitchen doorway called. She looked a lot like Kagome, only with very short hair, while Kagome had long hair. The woman circled around me as Kagome came in, whipping her hands with a dish towel. She looked up at Kagome and said,

"I always knew your mate would be an Inu! Didn't I tell you the second you started working with me?!" Kagome blushed in the cutest way and I smirked, looking at who I assumed was Kagome's mother and said,

"Don't be to hard on her about mating me yet Mrs. Higurashi, we just found out today ourselves. I took one look at her this morning and my demon nearly sprung out at her."

"Mom, this is Sango and Shippo, they'll be staying here for a while if that's okay." She blushed again and Sango and Shippo both shared my smirk. Kagome's mom smiled,winking at me and said,

"Sango, why don't you come with me to pick out rooms. Sota, go show Shippo your video games. My name is Aiku darling, you can stay with me as long as you want. Kagome, I have the noodles still boiling in the kitchen, and chicken on the stove, could you and Inuyasha be dears and watch it for me while I help your friend here?"

"We would be more than happy to ma'am," I said before Kagome could deny her, wanting to get her alone. I winked at them all as I dragged Kagome into what I assumed was the kitchen and was greeted by my favorite smell in the world, besides Kagome's scent of course. Ramen. I went straight to the stove and stirred the broth and noodles. I caught of Kagome in awe and smiled as she watched me work. I flipped the chicken over, adding a few spices she had left out on both sides, and turned around to face her, then asked,

"What's with the face?"

"Can you cook?" She seemed rather surprised, so I just shrugged,

"When your a bachelor as long as I've been, you have to learn to cook in order to have a good meal." She smiled at me as grabbed my hand. She drug me over to the table and sat me down in a chair, then said,

"Well, not anymore. You just sit and let me work ok? I hope you like homemade ramen, Mom and I love making the stuff!" My heart skipped a beat, she liked ramen too? I think I've found the perfect woman. I pulled her into my lap and she's squealed in surprise. I kissed the side of her neck facing me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She began to rub my ears and I took her leg and threw it over the other side of me, her skirt ridding up slightly. I could fell her heat and I groaned, nipping the spot I would one day put my mark, I was sure of it now. She dug her other hand into my hair, gasping at what was probably the feeling of me nipping her neck. She pulled herself closer and dropped her face into my neck, barring her neck to me. Of course, she knew what this meant, so it surprised me. Why was she submitting to me so early?

'She's a woman you idiot, you do realize you have her pressed against you, the only thing separating the two is a few layers of clothing. Not to mention that's probably a weak spot for her that your kissing. So, give the woman what she wants! Claim her!' But I knew I couldn't do that, not today at least. I kissed her lips, placing my hands on her hips. I groaned when she began to rock against me, knowing fully well I couldn't stop her. Frankly, I didn't want to. She took off her blazer, her blouse underneath starting to stick to her skin. I rubbed my thumbs across her waist, leaning forward to take off my own jacket. Then... I felt something I never thought I would do so soon... I felt her release, her smell fogging his senses. Inu relationships usually would have escalated much faster, but he wanted to go slow, but apparently she wasn't going to allow that. I pulled back and she was blushing, her body still flush against me. I looked into her eyes and found a hungry gaze, looking back at her with my own. Then, she bit my neck...

PleAse tell me what you think!

10 reviews for the next chapter!


End file.
